Franklin
Franklin Montgomery (alter-ego Skyler Sparks) is a fictional character from the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Biography In New Kids On The Block it is show that he is the first student tp show interest in glee club and the first to audition he sang "I Do by Colbie Cailat" for his audition In Friends or Lovers he meets Rory and he tried to introudce him to the art of trashtalking until he learned that Rory is against violence like that he stopped teaching him he also performed a duet with him In Opposites Interact he had a problem involving love Rory,Artie and Tina helped him throught it, he performed a song In Here Comes Trouble he meets Holly Holliday for the first time and Harmony seems to have eyes for him he and Hallie are dance partners in the group number and they were able to show a sexual-ish dance which turned on Harmony In Sing It Off! it is revealed that he is dating Harmony, and Rory is the first person to know, Sugar confronts him about his relationship saying that it is just fake but he doesn't believe Sugar,Rory had no choice to do but tp tell the New Directions about Franklin and Harmony's relationship Trivia *Has an alter-ego named "Skyler Sparks. *Was blonde,wears glasses and skinny and thin from the first to fourth chapters when he learned that Harmony is interested in him, he recreated himself by dying his hair brown,wearing contacts instead of glasses and working out to get a muscular built Songs Solos Season 1 *I Do (New Kids On The Block) *Not Like the Movies (Opposites Interact) *Russian Roulette (Assembly Riot) *This I Promise You (The Last Goodbye) *A Thousand Years (The Last Goodbye) Solos (In a Duet) Season 1 *Friend of Mine/Lean on Me (Rory) (Friends or Lovers) *The Reason/Nobody's Perfect (Rory) (World War Glee) *Santa Baby (Michelle) (Gift of the Brown Fury) *Come Together (Blaine) (Dynamic Duos) *Hey Daydreamer (Artie)'' (Never Say No)'' *I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (Harmony) (The Final Stage to Take) Season 2 *Trouble Is a Friend/If You've Got Trouble (Sebastian) (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) *Let's Play a Love Scene (Alice) (Dreams Happen For a Reason) Solos (In a Group Number) Season 1 *Without Love (New Kids On The Block) *Who's That Chick? (Here Comes Trouble) *A Girl Like That (That Thing Called Love) *Rumor Has It (21) *Girl Fight/Rip Her to Shreds (World War Glee) *The One That Got Away/Get Back In My Life (World War Glee) *You Can't Stop the Beat (Sectionals Showdown) *The Edge of Glory (Sectionals Showdown) *Smile (Dynamic Duos) *S&M (Assembly Riot) *So Close/You Make My Dreams (Mash It Up) *Magic/Could It Be The Magic (Mash It Up) *Till The World Ends'' (The Last Dance)'' *Signed,Sealed,Delivered (Threats Return) *California Gurls (California Dreams) *Welcome To My Life/What Do You Want From Me (California Dreams) *Livin' On a Prayer/Jumpin' Jack Flash (The Final Stage to Take) *Don't Stop Believin' (The Final Stage to Take) Season 2 *Domino (When Glee World Collides) *Troublemaker (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) *Trouble/Trouble (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) *Constant Craving (A Brotherly Visit)